


For a Brighter Dawn

by PeachesofThicc



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, F/M, Licking, Light Angst, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Pegging, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sensation Play, Spanking, Spooning, Strap-Ons, Sweat, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesofThicc/pseuds/PeachesofThicc
Summary: The war has ended, and Byleth has a trip of diplomacy to see her beloved Claude again. Seteth has no idea of her relations with the KIng of Almyra, and it all comes to a head when Byleth talks to the guards that she was there to see Claude - or rather, Khalid, in his home territory! Despite the awkwardness between them and the Almyran people, Byleth isn't going to allow her assistant to ruin her reunion with her husband, and is determined to be with him no matter what.-In which Byleth gets angry at Seteth, though is immediately soothed by her lover Khalid with some romantic, passionate lovemaking. Her admission to him though might make the trip in Almyra much longer than anyone has anticipated, though...
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 18





	For a Brighter Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Peaches back with some more smut!! This time it's Claude/Khalid's turn to have some fun with his lovely Byleth! I seen some amazing art, particularly one artist who had Byleth being pegged. And of course, finally my urges come out and are screeching, "write this, you gotta write this" - finally came into full fruition! 
> 
> I've been working very hard to improve my skills and found myself being the type to be like, "oh, when I use the add-on, apparently I use 'just' a lot-". I highly recommend OneLook Thesaurus, it really helped me to be able to find the proper words that fit. With that, I really do hope that you enjoy this fic!

Every time that she thought she knew Claude, he had always surprised her. Even after the war, learning of the truth of Claude's heritage and even his true name, it didn't necessarily bother Byleth all that much. Considering the hell on earth they went through, it seems white lies were nothing in comparison. Brushing aside the soft mint green locks, she was beginning to relax. The world was at peace. There was nothing more to worry about. Byleth craved for his touch, to have him pick her up and have that well-deserved kiss. Yet when he left for Almyra, it left a hole in her heart. It was helpful that Seteth was around to help manage things, though she had been sleeping less and working more. She was the Archbishop now, and a ruler as well. If there was a goddess - which she was - it was like some twisted joke. Fate playing and toying with someone like her. It would have been nice to have an ordinary life. She missed her friends from the mercenary life. She missed her father...

Her thoughts paused. She shouldn't be thinking like this on a diplomatic mission. She was here to repay Claude for his kindness. Seteth was beside her and she didn't want to speak of his true name until it came up in conversation. It was the principle of things. She wanted to respect Claude as much as he had for her, and it was only fair. Her heart ached for him. Byleth wanted to see his easygoing smile and hear his quips. Bringing Seteth along, it would be funny to see him react to these quips as insults, even though any person who could properly read the conversation knew that the brunet wasn't like that at all.

"State your business." The royal guards were blocking the entrance to the palace. Byleth... expected this much. Almyra relations weren't exactly the friendliest with Fódlan, and she had brought Seteth as a bodyguard for a reason. Appearances can be quite deceitful, and that was why she was relying on him as an envoy. 

"We are here to see King Khalid. I am Byleth Eisner, the Archbishop, and Queen of Fódlan. This is my aide, Seteth." The fancy titles, she had to practice, and Byleth nearly bit her tongue at some point. Seteth's eyes were bulging out of his head as he heard this. ...She didn't expect for it to be this early to mention Claude's actual name, but the guards wouldn't acknowledge her otherwise. "I have an appointment with him. Please let us through."

One of the guards, large and foreboding had looked both of them up and down. The more senior out of the two guards present, if his battle-scarred body was enough to say of anything. His muscles were bigger than her chest size and that was saying something. His dark hair glimmered in the sunlight, with his amber irises focused on the pair of them. "Alright. I remember the king discussin' a dame such as yourself. The name is Amir. If you desire accommodations, we can discuss this at length after the meeting. You both came a long way, so you will get the VIP treatment."

"Thank you, Amir." Byleth was relieved that they were past the guards. Amir's companion was giving her and Seteth a dirty look, which she didn't blame him for. They were strangers in a foreign land, coming to talk matters with his king. As far as he was concerned, they could have very well been planning assassinations, and she wouldn't hold it against anyone who looked at them funny. It was best to consider how they walked, talked, and behaved around the folks of Almyra. Byleth didn't want another war to start. Then again, after the whole war in Fódlan, everything felt so uncertain. The future wasn't written in stone. They defeated the impossible. An ancient evil, a storied being that many would think was more than less of a miracle to do so. The beauty that laid beyond the palace gates was glorious, vivid colors beyond the eye can see. Tapestries and rugs that were so well-woven that they were ethereal looking. There were some that she had to stare at because some of them were representative of the Almyran culture, almost like a colorful storybook. Without words, it tells of legends of the Almyra culture. Of how the stars came into being, the moon, the sun... even how the king and queen led the people to Almyra… she nearly tripped over her own feet from how focused she was that when she was caught, she was thrown off.

A chuckle rang throughout the throne room. "Wow, you don't change, do you, Teach?" Tilting her head up, her face met with her former student - Claude, or rather, Khalid, who was holding her up. "I am kinda relieved, to be honest. Didn't want ya to be old and stuffy like a certain someone..."

This earned a rather easy laugh from Byleth though Seteth scowls, yet says nothing. "You do know that I'm not your professor anymore, Khalid. You can say my name, you know."

"Ohhh, how scandalous! I shouldn't, but perhaps I might, to please you..." He made sure that she was standing up straight and patted her shoulder gently. "Apologies for the stares. You know how it is. But you are looking incredibly lovely today, Byleth."

Mint green hair softly was done up in a ponytail and any extra strands being put in braids, with the braids being highlighted with pearls. She never thought doing up her hair would look good. How times have changed. Normally she would have complained about such long hair. Then again, growing up around mercenaries, there was no need of keeping long hair, and if there were, one had to tie it up. After all, all's fair in love and war. Byleth was positive that her enemies would have taken advantage of her hair if she hadn't used a helmet. Her attire was similar to that of the Enlightened One uniform she had. This time, it covered up her midriff and she changed a few minor details. There was less armor though, considering that this wasn't wartime anymore. Since it was metal, and metal weighs, she opted out on armor this time around. A lot of details of her outfit change, for the sake of ease and mobility. It was much easier to run when she didn't feel like people were staring at her thighs. Honestly, why did she make that decision?

Brushing aside green strands, she gave a light-hearted smile. "I should say the same to you, Khalid. Are you planning one of your feasts tonight?" She remarks, which earned her the delightful response of seeing him blush. 

"What are ya, a mind-reader? I oughta wear more bandanas to prevent you from doing that!" The Almyra king puffs up his cheeks, putting his hands on his hips. "Anyways, you are correct. We're gonna have a big ol' feast. I mean, why not? You both traveled so far..."

Seteth cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you ever say you were from Almyra?"

A pause filled the room. Amir looked over at him, his eyes narrowing. Screaming inwardly, she had to wonder... why now. Why did Seteth have to bring this up? There was supposed to be a budding relationship between Fódlan and Almyra. That was what they discussed extensively! She even had told him specifically to let her do all the talking. But no, he just couldn't listen and now all the other guards besides Amir looked ready to throttle them for a simple question. Tensions between the two countries had always been high, they viewed Fódlan poorly. Byleth had made the effort to pour through the history books and all of them down-talked Almyra, even to the point of calling them as animals and outsiders. Degrading statements such as that, no wonder why they would be angry! Why they would-

"Now, now, Seteth. Let me make one thing clear to you." The tone had shifted, in a much more sinister way. Khalid had approached Seteth and those shining emerald eyes held darkness now, one that he couldn't ever release to the public. Like a predator surrounding its prey, each step more confident than the last, as he gently relaxed his hand into his shoulder. "What would have happened if I said that, back then, at my age? I don't want to put assumptions on my fellow alumni now, but outsiders like me never belonged. It's so much easier to tell a white lie. A white lie doesn't hurt anyone. ...Actually, no. It's not a white lie. Let's call it like it is, that's how you approach this, don't you? It is a lie. because it's better to hold all the cards close to your hand..."

Furrowing his brow, mulling over the thoughts that were being presented to him, Seteth had composed a response. "I see. So that is your stance on things. Well, it is in the past. I am not one to argue against your methods." 

As if a snap of a finger, the mood changed entirely. With a few rough pats on Seteth's shoulder, Khalid pretty much has taken authority on this matter. It relieved Byleth though she didn't even notice that they were heading to the dining hall. Ahh, there was that feast that he was talking about. She glared back at her green-haired aide, which she had earned a wince. This was going to come up later. She didn't know how Khalid managed to smoothly avoid a whole brawl, but being whisked away was... something that she wanted, ever since receiving the engagement ring. She never wore it around Seteth and the others. No, she wore it around her neck. It made it easier so she could pull it out. Plus, old habits die hard. She wanted to protect it as much care and love that her father would have wished her to. 

✧✧✧✧

Dinner had made her feel stuffed. Though, it was good to have a meal. It preoccupied her thoughts. Instead of being in a guest room, she had been led to Khalid's room. Like the throne room, it was ornately decorated. There was a large circular bed in the middle, with plenty of pillows, raised enough so that it would be comfortable to get in and out of, and the canopy reflective of the owner, sheer white and golden canopy curtains to highllight it. She remembered the first night they absconded from the Goddess Tower to her private quarters for their sexual escapade. After all, they weren't going to be together for a long while, since Khalid had to take responsibility back at his home.

Without much fanfare, she crawled into bed, and snuggled into the warm, cotton sheets. Some of the pillows matched the patterning of Khalid's headscarf. And then out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a blanket that bore the same markings as the Crest of Flames. She had shown him her crest many times during their relationship and getting to know each other. Though seeing the embroidered stitches, each one meticulously done, one after another… The delicate care that was taken. It was a beautiful, vivid green on top of golden yellow. It reminded her of the scrambled eggs that he had made for her post-sex. Holding the pillow to her chest, a soft giggle bubbled up from her lips. 

“Oh my, the queen herself has snuck into my room uninvited! That sounds like a scandal just _waiting_ to happen~” Lilting sing-song voice came in, the rustles of beads entered Khalid, with his upper half devoid of his regal attire, his robes and sash were folded off in the bathroom. His erection though was clear to anyone who looked, straining against the rather form-fitting white slacks, as well as the outlines of his piercings. It nearly made Byleth drool from the sight of it. When her chin was cradled by his hand, her instincts immediately screamed at her to kiss this handsome man in front of her. Goddess above, it was sinful for her to do something like this. No, wait. She was technically a goddess. So she could do what she wanted, at the very least. Indulge and get herself absolutely railed by the man she loved? 

Before she could stop herself, Byleth’s lips plastered against Khalid’s, her fingers slowly scraping down her lover’s back, wanting to see some nail markings embedded in there. She released him from the kiss, panting and saliva connected between them. “You are so depraved…”  
  
“Now, now, we aren’t going to play professor and student this time, are we?”

Moving towards the door, which was similar to the doors back at the monastery, he shut and locked them inside. Perhaps he didn’t want anyone to interrupt their time together. Deft fingers were peeling off article after article on Byleth. As if every moment could be the last, they waste no time in doing so. 

His hands upon her breasts, groping them sensually, taking time in some aspects but not in others. “No we’re… ohh… not. You really were wanting to steal me away earlier, hm?”  
  
“If I had it my way…” A dark whisper came from him, cornering her, and instead of a kiss, had sunk his teeth into her neck, making her moan wantonly. “You’d never leave my side. I’d have you wearing all my favorite sex toys, too. Always edging you…”

A shiver came through as another bite, this time loud sucking to make it much more prominent, making Byleth’s flesh rather heated. “I’d…”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you,” Khalid growled possessively, one hand squishing her tit and his other hand slipping down and slipping a digit inside. “To be dominated in front of everyone. Even Seteth, huh? You say I am the depraved one, yet here _you_ are… arranging a superficial diplomacy meeting, solely to see _me_ again.”

Quickly as he said that Byleth found an invading sensation of a second digit joined the first, steadily scissoring her. Responses, responses… she could come up with one, yet it melted in the pleasure that she was being assailed with. Sweat lightly rolling down her flesh. Any amount of exercise or activity lately seems to make her like this. Almyran heat was her favorite, though, uncomfortable as it was. It made this lovemaking all the more poignant. Since the bed was already on the floor, there was no fear of falling off it. Not that she minded, it took her out of the mood. Just as promptly he put in his fingers, he removed them. It left the archbishop queen’s brain reeling as he popped the two digits into his mouth, sucking his fingers off in front of her. He knew what he was doing. Every action calculating, one step ahead of her, she would never be able to catch up as much as she tried. Pausing, he gave a deep-throated purr that almost made her orgasm right there.

“Khalid… please…” Her eyes were watering up, as she was attempting to keep hold on whatever sense of control she had left.

Lips adorned her flesh, worshipping any spot, whether it was scarred, hickey induced, or none of the above. “Please what? I can’t hear you…”  
  
“Fuck me, I beg you. Make me pregnant with your child! I want to carry yours to term… so please do this one thing for me! Let me have this one thing!”

The world simply stopped for the moment as both of them realized the gravity of the words that she uttered. If a pin would have fallen, it would have been heard around the world. Getting up from his spot, he had rifled around the drawers. Rather obsessively, a man on a mission to do what he could. Her pussy got unbearably hot as she waited for him to be done with… what he was doing? She didn’t understand what was going on. She slipped on the engagement ring that he had given her, though finally with a bark of joy, Khalid had returned with what is an adornment of jewelry - a wedding band, a bracelet, two other rings, and even an ankle bracelet. 

Upon closer observation, the glimmering gold wedding band had an engraving of their initials, reasonable considering how small it was. A lot of the jewelry was golden, and any stones were green - either emerald or jade, Byleth guessed. For the bracelet, there were small green stones hanging off the bracelet, with small white tassels. 

Khalid tenderly kissed her. “Please accept this, my love. In Almyra, those who we gift golden jewelry to our lovers are eternal partners… no matter where you are, these jewelry will be me, embracing you. Protecting you.” 

Tears came to her face. Byleth pulled her husband into an embrace. “Thank you, Khalid. I love you.”

“I know, darling.” Khalid murmurs, kissing away any tears that came to her face. Them being separated for so long had been unbearable for the pair of them. “Let’s make this a night to remember, okay?”

Once all the tears were wiped away, Byleth gave a light smile. “Mhm… how about some pegging?”

“You are speaking my language~”

Shifting positions, her ass up in the air, Khalid’s whistle made her go crimson, realizing that she was seeing her pussy, puffy and wet with desire for wanting her partner to fill her up. His tongue snaked in and being eaten out seemed so good. It was best before the main show, that being the pegging. Foreplay was one thing, sex was another. Pain and pleasure had to be carefully balanced. Her pre-cum was slipping down her thighs and she could hear his audible groan. Even if they weren’t seeing eye to eye, they were both in sync. Her hands attempted to reach him, yet Khalid’s led her to grip on some of the blankets below. She wished that she could hold his hand at least a little, though when he took breaks to lay kisses on her glossy thighs and to examine his handiwork.

Panting, Byleth had buried her hands into the sheets below, which was a good idea, considering how he was sliding on in. Letting out a cry of respite, his gradual thrusting was increasing, his hands firmly gripping her ass. “Oh goddess, **_yes_** , Khalid… right there…!”

“Mmm… you look adorable. You really like the piercings, don’tcha?” Khalid murmurs hotly, providing a testing smack on her ass. They had discussed kinks at length before starting, so spanking shouldn’t be off the table. He rubbed her ass tenderly though, in case if it changed. 

Her body became unsteady like the desserts that they had at dinner tonight. It was some fancy pudding, vanilla with drizzled chocolate sauce on top, including whipped cream and strawberry. During all of dinner, she was fascinated to be taken just like this. Missionary and cowgirl were standard positions, though being in this position? It made her vulnerable, exposing the weakest aspects of herself. Like she was losing herself to the sensation. Her bones creaking from every single thrust that he had made. The piercings themselves raked the insides of her pussy, and when brushing her particularly sensitive g-spot, made her squirt.

She finally whines, “Not as much as… aahnn… I love you! I’ve been waiting for this for so long...” 

Tugging her hair up, Khalid had stopped abruptly, and whispered, “Look at you. Admit it. You’ve always been perverse. Your libido is insatiable. I haven’t cummed yet…”

Facing her reflection, the ornate mirror told all. A loving couple, spending time together, with her pussy juices dripping from her core, the bed unable to be spared from their passionate romance, the dark brown blankets stained white with her cum. She had to keep her balance, though she could see Khalid’s cock bulge in her stomach, going all the way up to her cervix. So full that she was, honestly felt like she was a marionette on strings, with Khalid puppeteering her. Giving over her dominant position, allowing someone else to take care of her…

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Khalid had pulled out nipple clamps, silver with chains, and it made her nipples grow redder by the second. “Wow, By. You don’t give up easily, do you? Well. It’s alright. By the end of the night… you’ll be **begging** for my cum.”

To make good on what he meant, Khalid picked up a second wind, slamming into her g-spot, making her inclined to howl out his name like a mantra, praising him, begging for more. But if it wasn’t enough? His hand slowly went to the nipple chain and tugged, making her close to squirting once more. 

“Fuck me, Khalid… you’re so amazing…” What stamina and libido he possessed! Each slap of his balls against her ass solidified this. She could sense her pussy tightening up as his tip was kissing her womb all the way. “Can’t you cum only for me? It’s not like anyone can stop us…”

His pace picking up, with a low grunt his cum finally came through, like a geyser, splattering her walls with his semen, and also she squirted again, considering how sensitive she actually was. Being emptied into was a pleasurable notion, Byleth’s hands going to her stomach and imagining the child that they would have together. The future they would have together.

The jostle of being picked up by her lover, Khalid going into the drawers once again, producing a plug with a green jeweled top and giving her a sweet kiss. Spreading her legs wide, he had steadily pulled out, making sure that not many drops of semen spilled back onto the bed and plugged her up. Raising an eyebrow, she noticed how… filthy his cock was. 

“You know, you are horrible at dirty talk sometimes.” Byleth points out, as she licks from bottom to top, taking care to clean him off.

Puffing his cheeks, he had given her a few ruffles on her hair. “Look, it’s not like I’m perfect in the heat of the moment. I mean, you’re also sucking off my… shit, Byleth. Your mouth is top-tier.”

Gagging noises could be heard as Khalid’s cock slipped deeper and deeper down her throat. Byleth didn’t have much of a gag reflex anymore, having trained on his cock and various other toys while she was apart from him, solely for this purpose of giving him a nice blowjob when she returned to his side. Getting pets through her hair was nice as well, with his fingers combing through her mint locks, attentively ensuring comfort and safety. Heavy inhalation from her nose indicated that at least she learned from last time. There was… an unfortunate incident that involved her not understanding of breathing through her nose when it came to swallowing cock. Khalid winced at the imagination of his lover literally choking on his cock like that.

Squeezing his balls simultaneously though? It was a trick that the brunet royal didn’t expect that she would have learned while they were apart. A healthy amount of ropes of cum sliding down, filling her gullet to the brim. Byleth vigilantly got him out of her mouth, swallowing the load whole, giving a cat-like smile. Like the cat who had the cream.

“There, now we are even.” The archbishop murmurs, leaning against his body for support. 

A hearty laugh came from him as he scooped her up into his arms. “Well, then. It looks like we need a bubble bath. Hmmm, would lavender and coconut work with you? I do have some rose or ginger scent if you really want it…”

“No, lavender and coconut are perfect. Goddess above, am I sore. After the bath, I want some more of that pudding.” 

Drawing the bath as prudent as he could, pouring the lavender and coconut in to make the bathwater aromatic, Khalid peppered more kisses to her. “Yeah, I’ll make sure to get a maid to clean up the bed and get us pudding. We could share it~

“Oohhh, sharing it is nice, though that always leads back to sex, love.”

“I mean, yeah, that’s the point, before you leave I’m gonna make sure you are carrying my baby~”

Relaxing into the bath, they cuddled up together, the bubbles washing away their worries together. She allows her hair to run loose so it can be made damp and manageable by her lover. His scent was delightfully intoxicating, and this was one of the poisons that Khalid has made throughout his life that she didn’t mind being under. Pampering was a craving that she frequently desired for, after all. Bathing together was blissfully quiet, the sounds of their hearts beating in time with each other, calming down in each other’s arms. After they finish, Byleth will relish resting in their bed together. They might be separated by countries, though she prayed that at least before she left, she would be pregnant with his child. So that when they finally had a chance to live under the same stars, all that loneliness will fade into nothing. They would have a family. A dream that Byleth had longed for. After all, it was a wish that she had never told to Sothis back in the day. Wanting to feel emotion, to fall in love with a man who would treat her with respect, and having a child together. Their lips met again, much more softly this time. Words alone cannot communicate the love that they had worked to nurture together.

How long had it been since they had been like this together? The bath had been perfect, along with having a suitable nightgown, a cream white nightshirt that only went down to her ass. Almyra usually had very cold nights during the summer, and it was no exception here. As the maid did her job - saying nothing of their tryst together - and ensuring that there were fresh sheets, there was also a large pudding that they could share. It looked simply divine. Her eyes sparkled as the pudding jiggled in place, and even poking it with the spoon was fun! These emotions that she had been growing accustomed to, since academy days and even now, she was grateful that Khalid was there the whole time, supporting and caring for her. Being tucked into bed was a much more helpful thing. Her pussy was entirely sore and she was sure if she was going to get pegged again, it would be her ass. Or maybe letting her dom a little? They always had sex after a treat.

Sugary goodness that she savored, melting into her taste buds. It made her brain go on the fritz a little, from all the extra energy that she was getting from it. "Yum... compliments to the chef... this is delicious..."  
  
"Yeah, it is. You and I always shared pudding as a dessert. Only because we were too lazy to make something."  
  
"Normally it was because it was because we were both exhausted!"

"Aaah, details, details. The proof is... in the pudding."

"Goddess, Khalid, that joke made me want to sleep instead of having sex!"

Chides between them were light and brief. It was never anything serious, as it never suited for them. They were a couple, and they tided through a war. Small jokes like this actually made it nicer and broke the ice. It made the trauma of the war less hard to deal with. It wasn't like they talked about serious moments, no, they did that plenty when they weren't in a sexual mood like this very night. There was enough time for adult topics like that later. Tonight was all about the reunion and having some fun. Although she could feel cream being smeared casually against her cheek, and Khalid licking said cream off her cheek. She did the same to him as well. It was a light amount of cream, it was better to not get too handsy when it came to food. They hadn't gotten that far that they would bring that into the bedroom. After all, it was possible, though it wasn't like they hadn't really discussed anything regarding food play at length either. It was a good thing that there was a shared pudding together. If they had two separate puddings, come to think of it, it would have been much more of a mess to take away. Luckily there was a tray nearby the nightstand and placed the empty saucer on top for it to be taken away later.

An idea had come to mind, as she was pinching at his thigh. "What? Something up, darling? I hope you aren't changing your mind..."  
  
"No!! I wanna peg you in return! Think about it!" Byleth somewhat screeched, in excitement. "It would make it easier than just pegging my ass, and plus you promised that I would have a chance to take your anal virginity, remember?"

Halting for a second, he gave her a quick kiss, removed his pants, and then pulled out a long, fairly thick strap on. It was black as midnight and even had indents similar to the piercings that Khalid had himself. There was some effort to strap it on, though. She wasn't used to wearing something this extravagant. Sex toys were a foreign thing to her, regardless of whether she was a mercenary, archbishop, or a queen. Getting out the lube was important though since unlike a pussy, asses were not self-lubricating, and if they were, they would have immediately been banging right then and there. Warming up the lube with her hands, her body nearly shuddered from the cold sensation of it. Was lube always this cold? She rubbed it onto the fake cock, though she had noticed the mold was similar to her partner's. She raised an eyebrow at this.

"Aww, come on, you can play it like you had a cock of your own~" Khalid got into position. Mating press, which was one of the other favorite sexual positions that they had. "I had to mold it off my own because I don't wanna have just any strap on, love."

"No, I get that, but.. how did you remember that I wanted to peg you?" Her eyes narrow, lining up the strap on to edge into his ass. 

The Almyra king smirked, kissing her full on the lips. "Oh, when we were sharing drinks one night, you whined that you wish to claim my anal virginity yourself. How it would be a shame if I lost it to toys..."

Her face became apple red at the realization of it. "A...ah... I see. Well, um, um... I hope the comments or the idea of it made you uncomfortable."  
  
"If I wasn't down for it, I would be having my ass in front of you and I wouldn't have custom ordered the strap on, silly. You're my wife! If you have any carnal desires, then just like mine, they should be fulfilled."

That made the taut string of her common sense to snap. She had proceeded to inch the strap on cock inside of him, wanting to ensure that he got the full pleasure that she had felt moments before. Byleth paid attention to any signs of discomfort, her hand rubbing at his ass, after giving it a nice spank, and then pumped in and out. Was this what it felt like? To have a cock and dominate a lover? Hearing those moans getting higher and higher below? What was this feeling that was in the pit of her stomach? It was so much different than anything she had ever experienced before. Perhaps she secretly wanted to have the same parts as her lover? Not saying that being a woman was unpleasant. It awakened a sense of curiosity in her. She hoped that her lover was enjoying being bottomed out like this. Perhaps it really was best that it was done in Khalid's place instead of her own. If they were doing this back at the monastery... yeah, her bed probably wouldn't handle it. Even though she did take Rhea's bed and succeeded her, it felt weird to do that with Khalid. Since they knew her back in the academy days and all.

Her hands were following the movement. Like he did to her, she was doing it to him. "Look at you... you look so pretty, with my cock inside of you. You wish it was a real cock, don't you?"

"B=By... _**fuck**_ , I might be wanting that." Khalid bit down his lower lip. "So thick... goddess, a man could get addicted to this. Getting pegged by his own wife. Being on the bottom from time to time is a treat."

"We could do more than just a treat my love," she murmurs, her hand done with squeezing at his tits and nipples and going down to his cock, rubbing at the length, making sure to take extra care to have her nails rake against the veins, and her fingertip tracing against his urethra.

Seeing Khalid shake sent euphoric joy to her, watching him unravel at the seams, the cool and collective leader practically sobbing. "Yes! Yes! Please, make me yours... I can't live without this..." 

Making sure to work on finding and hitting his prostate, Byleth pet through his hair. "Good boy... you're _**so**_ good... look at yourself in the mirror. What a wreck! This is what I mean when I said you were depraved for wanting to have sex all the time. How does it feel, being on the other end? To be receiving what I would be? Hm?"

Letting out a choked cry, Khalid cummed on her hand. She withdrew her hand, taking her time to do the same thing that he had done when he had fingered her. Sucking off each finger, relishing the taste of his seed. Collapsing back against the bed, she slowly drew around the blankets to cover them. Byleth had taken equal measures to give butterfly kisses and ensure that he was comfortable in this position. The body could only do so much, after all. Sex was a vigorous activity, and one orgasm - let alone multiple - would make anyone worn out. Plenty of hushes and kisses later, letting both of them come down from their high. It was quick since she had been very excitable. With her magic, she had made sure to actually turn off the lights. Pressing her forehead against his, linking hands, they would be able to sleep, knowing that come the next day, they would go back to business as usual. However, the night was their sanctuary to be together and connect.


End file.
